Family Life:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: This story happens after the 2nd Reunion movie, the Dukes have one more Mortgage Payment to make but can't, who helps? Kit is 20, Pamela is 24, and Lizzie is 16, Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts, and opinions, IT'S COMPLETED!


**_Author's Note: This a short story about the Dukes, and their family, I am introducing some new characters, B.J., and Lorraine Duke, they are Daisy's kids, and Kit Duke, she is Bo's daughter, and Gabby died of Cancer, and Anita died in a horrible accident, and Jesse is dead too, this takes place during a annual Hazzard County Homecoming Reunion_**

Family Life:

The Dukes' Farm is the best place to visit in Hazzard County, Georgia, that place went through all different emotional times, sadness, happiness, and madness, and now since Jesse, the Duke Patriarch, is gone, Bo, Luke, and Daisy came back to Hazzard to work on the farm, and Enos got his job back at the Police Station, and he and Daisy moved in with Bo and Luke, with their five kids, and they, Bo and Luke, Pamela, Kit, Lizzie, and the twins became a family once again.

One hot day, Pamela and Kit Duke were working on the "General Lee", and they were excited that they get to share it, like their fathers did, and they knew everything about cars from their fathers, and they were laughing and having a good time, and passing tools back and forth to each other, and the rest of that time remained like that.

Bo and Luke were working out in the Fields on that same hot day, and they took their shirts off, and began to work as the sweat was rolling off of their foreheads, and coming down their chest, and they kept on working until it was time for dinner, and then they took a break for a second, and Bo said, "Luke, it is nice to see our girls get along so well", and Luke chuckled and said in agreement, "They act more like sisters, then cousins", and Bo nodded, and Luke chuckled at a thought, "We were exactly their ages when we first tinkered and fussed around the "General Lee", and Bo laughed, and said exclaiming, **_"That's right, we were!"_**, and he sighed sadly, and said, "I wish Uncle Jesse was here to see this", and Luke put a comforting hand on his cousin's bare shoulder, and said with a smile, "He is in a way, he will always be watching out for us", and Bo smiled too, and nodded, and they went back to their chores.

Daisy decided on a Fried Chicken dinner for her family, and Jesse left her one of his special recipes, and then she went to check on her sleeping twins, B.J. and Lorraine, the first letter of their names, were after their older cousins, and she loved the fact, that Bo and Luke were very protective of the twins, and they loved their other cousin, Lizzie, who is on the verge of dating, she thought to herself, **_"I feel sorry for the boys, when they come across Bo and Luke, believe me, it won't be a pretty sight"_**, and then she heard the door opened, and closed, and the familiar footsteps of her husband, Sheriff Enos Strate walking in.

Bo and Luke finished up and got into the truck that belonged to their uncle, and it felt right climbing into it, cause now they shared that, and they have jobs around the community, fixing fences, and taking care of the animals on their neighbor's farm, and each were silent in their own thoughts, and Bo thought to himself, **_"God, I hope we can survive this year's Winter, cause we can use all of the money for what we need for the farm"_**, and Luke said, "Something wrong?" breaking into his thoughts, and Bo nodded "no", and said, "Nothing is wrong", and Luke knew he was lying, and he had the same thought on his mind too, and he thought to himself, **_"Please, God, help me and my family get through these hard times, if you do, I promise more Sundays in church as my payback to you"_**, and the rest of the ride back to the farm was made in silence.

When the boys got home, they showered and changed, and greeted Enos, who was busy helping Daisy finishing making dinner, and Bo went to take a Corn roll, and Daisy slapped his hand, and he said, "Ouch!" and Daisy warned him, and said, "Touch that again, Bo Duke, you will lose a hand", and she turned to Luke, and said, "Before I have to say it again, don't even think of trying it too, Lucas", and they both put their hands up in surrender, and went into the Living Room to relax.

Pamela and Kit came in, and they showered and changed too, and they remembered that their sweet sixteen-year-old cousin is having her first date at the Ryan's house, and they hoped that Matt will treat her with respect, and not do anything to hurt her, or he will have to deal with a very strong twenty Kit, and a twenty-four, Pamela, and they told her to sit for a second, and Pamela said, "I want you to have some fun, but be careful", and Kit said in agreement, "Yeah, don't let him talk you into anything you don't want, and if you are in trouble, Cousin, you can call on us", and she hugged both of her cousins.

Daisy made a wonderful Apple pie for a dessert, and they were in the Kitchen, and they were eating it, and having some coffee, when Lizzie came in to say "goodbye", and Daisy said in amazement, **_"Honey, you look absolutely great!"_** and Enos said, "Dumpling, Matt is gonna drop to the floor at the sight of you" Bo said, "If you need anything, Sugar, call us", and Luke said, "Tell Matt, we will be watching him", and she nodded, and kissed them all "goodnight", and left for her date.

Kit and Pamela went to work at _**"The Boar's Nest"** _for their shift, and the place was jumping on a Saturday night, and everyone was dancing and having fun. They had lot customers, who were great tippers, and they knew that their parents are worried about losing the farm, and when Pamela got back behind the bar, she told her cousin, "I have $400 bucks tonight", and Kit said exclaiming, **_"That's great, Cousin, I made $500 bucks, and with 4 months of saving, we have the Mortgage payment!"_** and they high-fived each other, and couldn't wait to tell their family as soon as they got home.

Bo, Luke, and Daisy were looking some papers, while Enos is checking on their four year old, twins, and she said, "I can't see how we can make the last payment, Guys, we owe $800, and we don't have it", Luke sighed, and said, "We have one item that cost that much", and Bo and Daisy looked at each other, and she gasped, and said exclaiming, **_"Oh no, Luke, you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking, Are you!"_** Luke said, "We have no choice, Daisy, it's taking up way too much space here", Bo said shocked, **_"Uncle Jesse loved that truck, Cousin, he would turn in his grave, if we sold it!"_** and Luke said, "I know it, I know it, but like I said, we don't have a choice", and then Enos came in with the girls, and he said, "Some little people wants to say "goodnight" to their favorite and only uncles", and Lorraine went first, "Goodnight ,Uncle Bo", and she kissed and hugged him, and he said with a smile, "Goodnight, Baby, pleasant dreams", and then she went to Luke, "Goodnight, Uncle Luke", and he said with a bigger smile, "Goodnight, Sugar", and then B.J. said, "Goodnight, Uncle Bo, I love you", and Bo said, "I love you too, Darling", and they hugged, and kissed, then she hugged Uncle Luke, and gave him a kiss, and she said, "I love you, Uncle Luke, Goodnight", and he said with a smile, "Goodnight, Angel", and Daisy said, "Goodnight" to both of them, then Enos put them to bed, and then gave them his paycheck for $100 to help with the bills, and they were grateful, and Daisy gave him a kiss on the cheek as her gratitude.

The girls came home so excited, and told their parents, and uncles that they made up the payment by working hard at their shifts, and they handed over the money to them, and they received hugs, and kisses as their reward, and they had a mini celebration of Milk, and Chocolate Chip cookies, and the elder Dukes, and the Strates went to bed, Pamela and Kit were gonna wait up for Lizzie, and get the details of her date with Matt Ryan.

Matt Ryan walked Lizzie back to her car, and they were talking about having another date, they played Pool, and Cards, and watched some television, and Matt behaved like a perfect gentleman, and tried nothing, and when they got to her car, he kissed her, and they shared that kiss for a minute, and he said breathlessly, "I had a fun time tonight, Lizzie", and she said also breathlessly, "Me too", and they shared a hot longer kiss this time, and then she got in her car, and drove back to the Duke Farm.

Kit and Pamela were reading up on some parts for the "General Lee", when they heard Lizzie came in, and they told her the family farm is safe, and she was thrilled, and she filled them in on her date, and how well it went, and they were happy for their baby cousin, and they hugged, and kissed each other "goodnight", and they went to sleep.

The next morning, Bo and Luke went to make the payment to Rosco, and he accepted it, and handed over their mortgage for the farm, and then they went home, where Bo, Daisy, and Luke took a turn of ripping up their mortgage, and Enos, and the girls clapped as they were doing this task. Pamela said with a smile, "This is the best family life we have", and everyone nodded in agreement.

End of: Family Life:

_**Balladeer: Everything worked out good, and every Duke generation has a place to live, and Uncle Jesse would've been proud if he was alive, Look for the next adventure, Come back again, y'all, you hear? **_


End file.
